1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for annotating electrophotographic prints of photographic negatives using exposure by a second light source.
2. Background Art
When used here, the term annotation means any modification of the pictorial image, such as adding a title, frame numbers, or a decorative design; removing part of the image; changing the color or contrast of part of the image; or the like. Several ways have been proposed for annotating electrophotographic prints.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,546, an annotation device includes an illumination source, an addressable light modulation device, and a lens array for forming the modulated light pattern on the photosensitive surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,008, an apparatus uses flexible fingers with reflective surfaces to reflect light in order to discharge a photoconductor in an imagewise pattern.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,806, a multi-mode document imaging system capable of copying a document includes an optical system to project light to add another image to the print.
None of these references disclose means for annotation that choose the position, color, or density of the annotation in response to the content of the pictorial image.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,164, an electrophotographic apparatus copies and annotates documents. The apparatus includes a copy board on which the document to be copied is placed and slidable position indicating means along the edge of the copy board that can be adjusted to indicate where the annotation should be placed relative to the image of the document. This, however, is a manually operated apparatus in which an operator must position the indicating means. Also, the system requires that the first image end or be masked off in the region where the second image or annotation is to be placed. It does not provide for superimposing the annotation on the image of the document.